


A Proper Apology

by Sazula



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berg wants an apology from you for your insubordination. You are only too eager to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaWhiteRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/gifts).



> I restarted this about three times and spent two days thinking of a title. I also headcanon that Berg isn’t as much of a bastard in his private life - he was married and has a young daughter, after all!

You shifted in your seat, your backside going numb from being in the same position for too long. How long had you been sitting here listening to Sorkin, an hour maybe? _The man likes to talk_ , you thought as you snuck a glance at your watch. _You've got to be kidding me, barely fifteen minutes has passed!_ You sighed, crossing one leg over the other so you could lean your chin against your hand.

“You alright there?” Marlowe whispered from his seat next to you. Marlowe was a Sigma Team operative like yourself, the only one that you could actually spend more than five minutes with and not get the urge to pull your own fingernails off because it seemed like a more enjoyable option.

“My arse is going numb sitting here listening to this prick. Does he ever shut up?” you hissed. “You would think almost getting killed by that crazy Russian bitch would make him realise life is too short to spend it talking at us for eternity.”

Marlowe’s shoulders shook with a stifled laugh, and you grinned at him. “Stop it! Da Costa might see you not paying attention,” he murmured, elbowing you in the side.

You glanced over to where Violet Da Costa was standing at the side of the room, with Sigma Team leader Juhani Otso Berg a little in front of her. “Well, it _has_ been at least four days since she’s complained about me to Berg,” you muttered. “The least I can do is throw her a bone.”

Marlowe hummed, smirking at you before turning his attention back to Sorkin, you following suit.

You tried to focus, really you did, but his tone was so monotonous you could feel your eyelids drooping. A glance around the room told you the rest of Sigma Team weren't exactly enthralled, either. Only Berg and Da Costa seemed to be paying any attention, but even Da Costa’s focus seemed to slip every so often, her eyes lingering on Berg. You rolled your eyes. _She’s not very subtle._

“Hey, Marlowe, how long do you think we’ve got until Da Costa makes a move on the Big Bad Berg?”

Marlowe shrugged. “A month?”

“Really, that long?” You chewed your lip as you thought. “I think two weeks.”

“You willing to put money on that?”

“You know it.” You held your hand out to Marlowe and he shook it as Sorkin _finally_ finished talking. The room soon filled with the noise of chairs scraping across the floor as you were all dismissed.

“Thank Christ,” you breathed, standing and stretching. “Hey, Marlowe, you up for a session of target practice? I feel like shooting something after that ordeal.”

“As long as it’s not me you’re firing at, I’m game,” he said, clapping you on the back. You made a move to leave, but were stopped in your tracks when you heard Da Costa call your name from behind you.

“For fuck’s sake,” you muttered under your breath, pinching the bridge of your nose in irritation. “Rain check on the target practice, Marlowe?”

He nodded and walked off, leaving you to compose yourself before turning to face Da Costa. “Yes?”

“You want to tell me what you were talking to Marlowe about?” she demanded, jabbing her finger in the direction of where you had been sitting.

“No, not really,” you drawled, trying not to laugh at her outraged expression as you examined your nails.

“You really are a pain in my ass, you know that?” She took a step closer to you, an attempt at intimidation. You held your ground, meeting her angry glare with a bored look. When you were first assigned to Sigma Team you had tried to work out why Da Costa was so hostile towards you. These days you couldn’t give a crap and found it pretty entertaining to rile her up.

“Oh, I know, and it gives me such a warm, fuzzy feeling inside,” you sassed in your most sickly-sweet voice.

Da Costa’s face twisted in rage. “Fucking disrespectful-”

“Enough, Agent Da Costa.” Berg’s commanding voice echoed around the room. “You are dismissed. I will deal with her.”

Da Costa smirked triumphantly at you. “One of these days you’ll be off this team so fast your head will spin,” she hissed as she walked away.

“I wouldn’t hold your breath, sweetheart,” you called after her over your shoulder. The door slammed loudly as she left, leaving you and Berg alone.

“Must you antagonise her?” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“It makes the day go by faster,” you grinned. “I wouldn’t do it if she wasn’t so keen on picking fights with me.”

“She does not pick fights with you.”

“Not always,” you agreed. “Sometimes she likes to tattle to the boss about me instead.” You moved closer to Berg, trailing your fingers up his arm. “I don’t mind that so much, especially when he wants to see me alone to...reprimand me,” you purred, pressing your body along his. His hands came to rest against your hips, holding you against him.

“He cannot be doing a very good job if you are still causing a problem,” he murmured, his lips hovering above yours.

“Oh, believe me, he does a _very_ good job,” you hummed, pressing your lips against his. He kissed you back hungrily, sending pleasurable jolts of electricity through you. You moaned softly as his lips glided over your own, the coarse hair of his beard tickling your top lip. He pulled back suddenly, putting some distance between the two of you as if he had just remembered that anyone could walk in and see what you were doing.

“So, erm, did I miss anything important in Sorkin’s little speech?” you asked, trying to calm your racing heart.

“You should have been listening,” Berg said, a rare smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “What were you so busy thinking about that was more interesting?”

“I could have been thinking about the properties of sand and it would have been more interesting,” you huffed. “As it so happens, I was wondering how long it’s going to take Da Costa to admit her wild desire to have you in her bed. I’m betting two weeks with the looks she was giving you.”

“This again?” Berg groaned. “I have told you, you are imagining things.”

“I’m _not_ imagining things,” you pouted.

“Let us say you are correct; does the thought of her saying those things to me not bother you?” Berg challenged, raising an eyebrow at you.

You gave a laugh. “Of course not. Why would you want her when you've got me?” You walked over to him again, deliberately swaying your hips to draw his attention. “Or do I need to remind you what you have, _Juhani_?”

Berg gave a low growl, looking at you with an almost feral gleam in his eye. He'd once told you that no one ever called him by his name, so you used every opportunity to call him by it when you were alone, rolling the word off your tongue like it was something sinful, breathing it in his ear as he drove himself into you over and over.

He pulled you towards him so he could whisper harshly against your lips. “My room, _ten minutes_.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” you teased, taking his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging gently.

*~*~*

“You are late. I said ten minutes.” Berg was sitting in an armchair in the corner, his face stern as you entered the room and kicked the door closed behind you. He’d removed his jacket and boots, leaving him looking strangely naked in just his grey turtleneck and black trousers.

“I had to take the long way to avoid being seen,” you said, shrugging. “Does it-”

“I do not want to hear your excuses.”

Your mouth snapped shut. You stood in the middle of the room, awaiting his orders, your pulse fluttering excitedly.

Berg continued to stare, his eyes roving over you. “Take your clothes off.” It wasn’t a request; it was an order. “Now.”

You slid the zip of your jacket down slowly, teasingly, slipping your arms out of the leather and dropping it to the floor with a flourish and kicking it away. You weren’t as graceful removing your heavy combat boots, almost toppling over a few times. Giving up on the teasing you hastily removed the rest of your gear and clothing, tossing it all haphazardly on top of your jacket, leaving you standing there in just your lacy underwear. A smirk crept upon your face as Berg’s eyes clouded over with lust. You spent most of your time dressed in dark clothes with heavy body armour strapping everything down, so you allowed yourself the luxury of wearing the sexiest lingerie you could find underneath it all.

“Come here,” he ordered, his commanding tone never wavering. _God, that voice!_ You crossed the space between you, removing your underwear as you did, enjoying the way he looked at you when you were finally naked. “Not only did you not pay attention during the meeting, you have made me wait. I think you owe me an apology for your...insubordination.”

You swallowed thickly, heat pooling in your centre at his words. “I’m so-”

“No,” he interrupted. “Not good enough. Get on your knees. I want a proper apology.”

You eagerly complied, kneeling between his legs and biting your lip to suppress a moan. You loved doing this for him, watching him come undone from you just using your mouth; it was a huge turn-on. Sliding your hands slowly up his thighs, you unzipped his trousers, tugging them and his boxers down just enough to free his hardening cock. You curled your hand around him, drawing a pleased sigh from his chest. He cupped your cheek gently, running his thumb across your lips. You sucked the digit into your mouth briefly, hinting at what was to come. His cock throbbed in your hand, the velvety skin hot to the touch. Leaning forward, you darted your tongue out to lap at the pre-cum that was already leaking from him. Berg groaned, his hand moving from your cheek to tangle in your hair. Shooting him a salacious grin you did it again, enjoying the lingering taste of him on your tongue.

“Good girl,” he breathed as you swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, gripping the base gently. “Such a good girl.”

You took as much of him as you could into your mouth and sucked, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin as you slid his impressive length between your lips. You felt yourself getting wetter with each passing moment, your clit pulsing excitedly.

“ _Olet kaunis_ ,” he whispered, carding his fingers through your hair slowly. You glanced up at him, meeting his intense gaze. He only ever slipped into Finnish during these moments, his brain too clouded with desire to do anything but babble in his native language, words he’d never say to you outside of the moments you spent alone. You simply hummed around him in response, the vibrations making him moan louder as his hand tightened almost painfully in your hair. You slid your hand up and down him as you sucked, feeling him grow even harder than he already was. He tugged on your hair, signalling he was close. As much as you wanted to carry on, your desire to have him buried inside your cunt was greater.

Releasing him with a wet ‘pop’, you fluttered your eyelashes at him coyly. “Am I forgiven, Juhani?” you purred, slowly dragging your tongue along the underside of his erection, unable to resist one more taste.

He chuckled darkly, taking your free hand and lacing his fingers with yours. “I think your apology was sincere enough,” he said, tugging you forward so you could clamber into his lap, his cock caught between your bodies as you straddled him.

“I can’t help but notice you’re still dressed,” you pouted. “A little unfair, don’t you think?”

“Maybe you are right,” Berg said, grazing his teeth along your neck and nipping at your skin as he squeezed your breasts gently, drawing soft, breathy moans from you. “Maybe it is a little unfair?”

You nodded and tugged at the hem of his turtleneck. “Of course I’m right. Now get this off.”

He did as you asked, tossing it away before shifting slightly to remove the rest of his clothes as your fingers traced the scars across his chest, your nails occasionally scratching against his skin causing him to shudder. His hand curled around your neck and pulled you towards him once he was naked, kissing you deeply. He licked at your bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. You gasped and he took advantage of your open mouth, sliding in his tongue and flicking it against your own. Your hips bucked against his, your clit grazing against his erection deliciously.

“ _Ohh_ ,” you whimpered, breaking the kiss. “I need you inside me, Juhani. Please.”

He reached down between your bodies to rub his cock along your wet folds, coating himself in your arousal before positioning himself at your entrance, pressing kisses against your heated skin. You held onto his shoulders and sank down onto him easily, releasing the breath you weren’t even aware you were holding.

“ _Sinä olet minun suurin heikkous_ ,” Berg whispered against your neck, his fingers gripping your hips tightly as you began to move, rolling your hips against him and moaning at the feel of him finally inside you. You built up a rhythm, arching your back as you moved faster, Berg skimming a hand between your bodies to rub at your swollen clit.

You felt your release building in your centre, sweat beading on your skin as you moved. “Ju-Juhani!” you cried, your nails digging into his skin. “ _God!_ ”

Berg thrust upwards, driving himself deeper into you and growling as your walls contracted around his cock, your orgasm spilling around him. You felt so wonderfully sated as he fucked you with abandon, seeking his own release. He groaned loudly as he came, holding you close and pressing his forehead against yours.

“ _Kultaseni_ ,” he murmured, kissing you slowly and caressing your cheek with a tenderness you rarely saw from him. “Stay with me tonight?”

“Aren’t you worried someone will see me leave in the morning?” you asked, holding on to his wrist and rubbing your thumb across the back of his hand.

“Let them. I do not wish to hide this any more.”

You smiled widely, unable to help yourself. “Alright. I’ll stay.”

He kissed you once more and stood, carrying you with him as he walked over to the bed. “I hope you are not feeling tired,” he said, laying you down and moving over you until he could settle between your legs. “Because I am not done with you yet.”

You wrapped your arms around him. “Something tells me I’m in for a good night,” you gasped, back arching as he easily slid two of his thick fingers into your aching cunt. “A _very_ good night...”

 


End file.
